This project, conducted at the Harbor UCLA GCRC, will test whether treatment of diabetes using a case management team approach in a challenging, multi-ethnic Medi-Cal (Medicaid) population with NIDDM will measurably improve diabetes care. Primary specific aims are: a. to reduce the HbA1c by at least 1% and maintain this improvement for up to 2 years. b. to induce and maintain a reduction in weight by 10-15% in overweight patients. The USC GCRC provides analytical testing of HbA1c for Harbor. Harbor UCLA's GCRC protocol number is #8343.